Hitherto, various types of the door locks have been proposed. For example, an electrical door lock is known which comprises a roller-type pivot member which functions to operate as both a locking member and a return member, and which carries a spring adapted to urge the pivot member towards an unlocked position. However, since the pivot member is biased towards an unlocked position by the spring, a relatively large load must be applied to the locking member in order to engage the pivot member and hold the pivot member in its locked position. Conversely, when unlocking the door lock, disengagement of the locking member also requires a large force, resulting in a waste of electrical power. Further, regardless of whether the door lock is locked or unlocked, the pivot member always protrudes outwardly from the lock housing. Accordingly, when the door lock is disposed on the interior side of the door, the pivot member protrudes outwardly and laterally from the door, preventing the door from fully closing. Therefore, such door locks can only be mounted on the outer surface of the door thus detracting from its overall appearance.